1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to light transmittance adjusting devices using elastomer layers, imaging apparatuses including the light transmittance adjusting devices, and methods of manufacturing the light transmittance adjusting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of adjusting and controlling light transmittance is widely used in an aperture or a shutter in imaging apparatuses.
A movable aperture that is generally used in a related art optical system is driven by operating a plurality of metal blades; however, mechanical movements, frictional forces, and usage of movable mechanical elements limit miniaturization.
In particular, in manufacturing high image quality camera modules for mobile devices, concerns about shutters and apertures are increasing. However, mechanical shutters and apertures currently used in cameras have large volumes. Thus, shutters and apertures with volumes lower than those of currently used shutters and apertures need to be developed.